Harvest a Tranquility life
by Javi kagamine
Summary: Cuando me mude a waffle island nunca me imagane que me encontraria a un esposo y a unos hijos en mi familia. Yaoi


Hola este es mi primer fanfic asís que no sean tan duros por favor, por favor ha antes de que se me olvide los personajes no me pertenecen son de natsume. Este es un fanfic yaoi osea hombre y hombre si no les gusta pues salgan de este fanfic, no va a ser muy fuerte algo leve pero muy emotivo a y el fanfic no esta muy bien basado en el juego y que involucra cosas sobre naturales, y el personaje principal osea el heroe se llama arthur el personaje varon de harvest moon al principio del juego.

Eso era todo bueno a empezar

Todo empezó la ves que llegue a esta isla fueron buenos con migo, me ayudaron, hice amigos, me enamoré y forme una familia. Yo apenas había llegado, era nuevo salí de casa asís que me fui a vivir a una isla como granjero hay fue cuando todo paso…

Pascal: asis que te mudas

Arthur: si empiezo una vida

Pascal: ¿Y dime por te mudas hata una isla?

Arthur: mis padres murieron hace 2 meses (ocultando la cara)

Pascal: Ho lo siento

Arthur: no esta bien(volviendo a asomar la cara con una pequeña sonrisa)cuando yo era un niño y la primera ves que viajamos en un barco mis padres me dijeron que una ves visitaron una isla donde siepre podias ver un hermoso arco iris, por eso me mude a esta especifica isla

Pascal: Haa es una bueana razon, a mira a ya se ve mira que hermo…..

Antes que pascal pudiera terminar empezo a llover y el cielo azul se volvio gris

Pascal: Será mejor que entremos adentro

Arthur: haha

Mientras dormía arthur vio algo en su sueño

¿¿¿: Por…….favor……..ayuda………

En la mañana

Arthur: (Quien habrá sido esa mujer) ¡haaaa!

Arthur se dio cuenta que ya no estaba mas en el barco luego se tranquilizo vio por la ventana y miro por la ventana que ya estaba en el pueblo, luego bajo

Jake: A despertaste ¿dormiste bien?

Arthur: Si gracias, a mi nombre es Arthur

Jake: Encantado de conocerte mi nombre es Jake, ella es mi esposa, Colleen(señalando con el dedo)

Colleen: Encantada de conocerte

Yolanda: Se olvidan de mi

Jake: Lo siento Yolanda, ella es Yolanda la cocinera

Yolanda: Encantada de conocerte, un chico lindo vino al pueblo seras una novedad

Arthur: Gracias también estoy encantado de conocerte

Jake: Hamilton te esta esperando afuera para que te muestre la isla

Asi fue como el alcalde Hamilton me mostró todo el pueblo pero cerca de la mina algo paso….

Hamilton: Mira la hora, Arthur no te importaría conocer el resto del pueblo tu solo se me olvido que tengo que hacer algo

Arthur: No hay problema

Hamilton: Gracias, Adios

Arthur: Bueno a ver que hay mas adelante ¿Qué es eso?

Vio una cueva y decia afuera mina no se pudo esperar y entro adentro, primero camino pero………

Arthur: ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaa! (habia caido en una trampa, pero se pudo agarrar antes de caer completamente) ¡Hola, hay alguie necesito ayuda, me caigo!

¡por favor, necesito ayuda! ( se le habia caido una mano, por el peso) ¡ya no puedo aguantar mas! ¡haaaa….

¿¿¿: Tranquilo estas bien,(el fue justo en agarrale la mano para que no cayera pero no se le podia ver el rostro por obscuridad) no te preocupes te contare 3 y haras toda tu fuerza para subirte, bien

Arthur: Bien

¿¿¿:1…..2…...3 ¡ya!

Ambos pusieron tanta fuerza que arthur estaba sobre el en su pecho al oir el corazon de su salvado lo calmo pero luego reacciono:

Arthur: ¡Perdon!, ¡Perdon! (Alejandose de el con la cara de vergüenza y enrojecida)

Owen: Esta bien, pero todos saben que la mina esta rodeada de muchas minas, pero pareces que eres el nuevo, mi nombre es owen

Arthur: Bueno gracias Owen por salvarme (Con un leve sonrojo)

Owen: no hay por que pero cuado vuelvas a venir recuerda que es muy peligroso que raro que el alcalde no te lo haiga mencionado

Arthur: No me lo menciono por que tenia cosas que hacer y me dejo solo

Owen: Tengo tiempo te puedo mostrar la isla, ya que no conoces y para prevenir incidentes

Owen le mostro a ARthur toda la isla ellos se rieron, platicaron y se conocieron hata que lo llevo a su nueva casa en caramel river…

Owen: Bueno Arthur ya se esta haciendo tarde yo ya me voy, te veo mañana

Arthur: Bueno, ¡Adios!

Owen alejandose

Arthur: Mi nueva vida, ya comenzo

Que les parecio, bien o mal, por favor dejen comentarios espero tratar de seguir escribiendo pronto, por cierto si no dejan comentarios no le seguire la historia hee.

Adios


End file.
